


During Full-Moon Nights

by hufflepuffflowers



Series: During Full-Moon Nights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffflowers/pseuds/hufflepuffflowers
Summary: Most characters belong to author of the "Harry Potter" books, JK Rowling.I do NOT support JKR nor do I agree with her ignorant statements.This is not necessarily a wolfstar fic, as I like to call it more of a marauders story.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & James Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: During Full-Moon Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197329





	During Full-Moon Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters belong to author of the "Harry Potter" books, JK Rowling. 
> 
> I do NOT support JKR nor do I agree with her ignorant statements.
> 
> This is not necessarily a wolfstar fic, as I like to call it more of a marauders story.

Remus Lupin; you first think he could be just another ordinary boy, but that’s just an impression. He looked normal: He was tall, skinny and lanky for a 6 year-old. He had fluffy light brown hair and sparkly green eyes. His skin was showered with freckles and scars. But still, it wasn’t the appearance that gave it away, it was his behavior. Normally, he was a sweet, smart, child with good intentions. In the six years he has spent with his parents, he learned how to speak properly, how to behave and how to do simple mathematics. He was never good at writing or reading. Yet, once a month he would become a monster. A creature he, himself, feared.  


He was lying on his back, naked, on the rough floor, unconscious. He couldn’t and didn’t want to get up, to continue. He felt sick, tired, sad, angry, worried, all at the same time. He had a very uncommon ‘disease’ which was also very dangerous; for him or others around him. He was looking up to the ceiling and then remembered his mother, who was probably waiting for him to come back from the basement.  


The ‘disease’, that’s forcing him to say away from anyone, started when he was only four years old. Then his dad died not too many months after, which caused it to get worse. So his mum, who knew nothing about his problem or the place it came from, decided to send him in the basement once the ‘disease’ took over his mind, his body, and his actions.  


For the love of his sweet mother, he decided to get up and go back to her. But when he did so, he felt a sharp, stinging pain on right hip. He looked down to see an enormous cut there, right next to a puddle of dark-red blood. But he didn’t looked surprised, more like annoyed.  


He limped around, to get to the wooden stairs, while holding his throbbing hip. He didn’t want to be sensitive, yet he let himself hiss in pain. He wanted to scream, but didn’t, not wanting to scare his mother. After struggling for five good minutes to walk up the stairs, he finally entered his little house. But it was cold, and still. It looked as no one has lived there for nearly two years. So he went looking for her slowly.  


“Mum? I’m back…” But nothing, only the wind coming through the opened windows. “I came back, Mum! Please I need help, I cut myself!” Still no answer. He gave up on trying, feeling like it was not worth it anymore, and went to dress himself up. He didn’t have time to miss her as his blood was leaking from his hip to his leg, until it was finally on the floor.  


Just wearing a pair of boxers, which were full of his blood now, and a large t-shirt, the boy was sitting on the bathroom’s counter, sewing his own scar. It was horrible enough to look at it. He didn’t want to do it. As much as he wanted his mum to be there with him to do it herself, he couldn’t wait. So he pinched the scar, blood coming out of the gash. And inserted the needle his mom used to sew him with, into his flesh, and started stitching himself up. The boy hold back the tears, the howls he wanted to let out, and instead, he whimpered, until he was done. He wrapped some bandage on his hip and went to get up.  
There was a very loud and long knock on the front door. The boy thought it could be his mum coming from outside. So he forced himself to run to the door and, excitedly opened it, only to see multiple people, who certainly weren’t his mum.  


“Good evening, Mr. Lupin! May I come in?” It was a tall, old lady, who looked and sounded sour. She had short, grizzled ginger hair and black eyes. She was wearing a weird dress, like a uniform and behind her, there were two men in expensive costumes. The boy didn’t say anything, but opened the door wider. They all entered the poor-looking house and sat down at the 4-seat table, the boy did too.  


“Look Remus, I am very sorry to announce this, but you have to come with me and the gentlemen.” She looked like she was in a hurry, but Remus didn’t care too much.  
“Why? My mum is going to come home any minute now.” The men let their head drop, looking everywhere else but the boy.  
“That’s exactly why you need to come with us, Remus. Your mum is not returning.” She stood up to grab Remus but he drew back. He looked strangely calm for a 6 year-old who just got informed that’s he is abandoned,  
“How do you know?”  
“She was seen leaving the town this morning. Pack your belongings because you are coming with me at the Children’s Home. And I am not talking ‘no’ as an answer.” She spoke very clearly, as if she was irritated. Remus could hear her whisper to herself “God, I hate kids!”  
“Do you know…about my condition?” Remus asked as he was walking back to his room to gather his clothes and his only teddy bear.  
“Yes, I know about your ‘disease’ and your freak father.” Remus didn’t say a word. He got dressed and carried this small backpack full of clothes back to the lady and the men.  
“Now, come on! We’ve lost enough time here! Come on, in the car!” She aggressively pushed him to the car outside. And after they all got in, she fixed her cold gaze on his eyes.  
“You will address me as Den-Mother at all times, understood?” Remus nodded. That was the time he knew him and Den-Mother won’t get along.

Since then, Remus lived at the Children’s Home, along with thousands of other kids. It surprised him to see so many others of his age. But that doesn’t mean he had many friends. Well, by all means, he had no friends at all. He felt odd, a bad kind of different. So he preferred to stay away. He was also known to be the only kid who’s cheeky to Den-Mother; that was not a very nice title.  


As for his condition, Den-Mother brought, every month, a different doctor to try to diagnose him. Something told Remus that no one will know what it is. And he was right, no doctor could tell with certainty what illness was Remus experiencing. But Den-Mother never gave up. She’d always call another medic.  
“So tell me, son, what is exactly how and what you feel, and if you could tell me some symptoms too?” The doctor said while noting something in his little notebook, just like the others always did too.  


“I grow bigger and angrier. I scar myself very deep. Sometimes I throw up too…” He never said every detail.  
“And when do these episodes take place?”  
“Once a month.” Answered Remus shortly once again.  
“I’ll go talk to Den-Mother, alright?” Remus nodded and as soon as the door closed, he came closer to it and listened. ‘I don’t know, ma’am! You should maybe talk to Dumbledore.’ ‘Thank you, doctor. Will do!’  


Remus felt very confused. Who was this Dumbledore guy? Was he another doctor who was to check Remus once again? But why was he mention so secretly? Before he can ask himself any more questions, Den-Mother burst in the room, after Remus succeed to go back to his initial place, and announced to him.  


“Tomorrow I will have you talk to someone your kind, understood? Now, go back outside!” She shooed him away.  


While walking toward the play yard, Remus couldn’t take his mind of what Den-Mother said; ‘someone his kind’. It never left his mind, nor did the questions from before. Not even when he was supposed to be sleeping. He stayed up all night, still thinking about the previous hours; it was a lot for him to process easily.  
Right when he finally closed his eyes for few seconds, there were aggressive knocks on his door and then Den-Mother was practically dragging him out of bed.  


“Come on, lazy, get up! Dumbledore will be here in 10 minutes! Wash your, brush your teeth and then put clean clothes on, alright?” And with that she was gone. Letting Remus to get prepared for his special meeting alone.  


He got dressed with his fanciest clothes he owned and combed his short hair neatly, then a gentler knock could be heard from outside of Remus’ room. The door was opened to reveal an old man, rather calm and sweet looking. He was not very tall, but had long white hair and a longer white beard. On his big crooked nose was sitting a small pair of glasses. The man approached Remus and shook his hand as a form of greet.  


“Glad to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I’m Professor Dumbledore.” Remus was stunning at the respect the man was showing towards him. He was so amazing that he forgot to response. After a small pause, the man spoke out again.  
“Do you know why I’m here, Remus? Has Den-Mother told you?” Dumbledore sat on Remus’ bed, facing him. Remus shook his head, letting it drop from embarrassment.  
“I know a lot about your condition…” That made Remus rise his face up to the old man with big curious eyes, eager to know more. “And I would like you to come study at my school; Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
"Well, I am not a wizard! How come I can come?" Remus was extremely oblivious. He was, truly, living in denial. Dumbledore decided to let the boy understand by his own, only giving him a knowing look. It took some time, but finally, he put pieces together. Remus, once again, locked eyes with the man.  
“Are all the wizard kids exactly like me…?” He asked quietly, almost like he was afraid. “Do they also have my condition?” Dumbledore's eyes sweetened, giving Remus a pity smile, before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Do they also transform into werewolves? No, they don’t, Remus.”  
“Then how could I come study at your witchy school if, not even between wizards, I can’t be normal?”  
“You will find that being normal isn’t as appalling as people describe it. I reassure you, you’ll fit in wholly…” The old man winked “Furthermore that is my problem now, not yours any longer.”  
Remus thought Dumbledore was different from the others he talked to; he was calmer, sweeter; more conforming; everything Remus missed about his father.  
“I hand you this letter so you know what to purchase before coming to school and where to go, alight? I’m certain Den-Mother will be a darling and will help you, Remus…See you anon!”


End file.
